


Save Me

by MLynn99



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys. I'm feeling kind of down and Pierce The Veil always makes me feel better so I'm writing a story about them. Jaime is my favorite (although I love all of them) so this is about him. And its kind of sappy, but I'll make sure its a little fast-paced. <br/>Warning: There will be some triggering stuff. The main character is dealing with a lot of problems and is depressed and cuts/has trouble eating. I've been in her position before so I'm not going to sugarcoat how bad it is. And if you're ever I the same position please talk to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King For A Day

King For A Day  
You know that feeling when you're on the brink of crying, but the tears won't start? That was how I felt as I walked home after school. I was tired of all the crap that was going on. Bullying in every corner, my own thoughts, fake friends. I slipped past my mom's office-at-home in the dinning room and went upstairs, claiming that I had lots of homework. But I had something to do before I got to work. I put my book-bag down by the door and took off my Fall Out Boy, over-sized sweatshirt. I stepped into the closet I had turned into my secret room by covering the front with curtains behind the doors which also worked as soundproofing.  
I grabbed my phone and saw a message from Alexa who was my friend and saw the text: I got those Pierce The Veil tickets, but I met this guy Andrew and I'm going with him instead of you. Sorry.  
I shook my head, knowing I should have expected it, but the tears still came. I pulled away the make-shift carpet made of shirts that are now to small on me that I sewed together, and picked up the wooden floorboard that wasn't't nailed in and pulled out my box. I opened it and took out the shiny, metal blade and band-aids. I cut for every single insult I had received today which added 7 cuts and 3 scratches since I didn't't press hard enough. On the last one from what Alexa had said I cut a little too deep and had to press down on it till it the blood clotted and then I wrapped my bandages around it and walked out.  
I threw my sweatshirt on, wiped away all my tears, and started on my homework until my mom called me down for dinner.

I sat at the table picking at my food. My mom encouraged me to eat, but her phone rang for work and she left me alone. She was a good mom, but being a single mom and never getting child support money, she focused on her job all the time. I couldn't't say something though, I would feel too guilty since I know she wants the best for me. But I still held some resentment against her as hard as I tried not to. Why? She was the one who got pregnant with me at 18 with an irresponsible guy who left when I was 5. And for the fact that she stayed with my step-dad while he verbally abused me for 4 and 1/2 years and nearly married him, until they broke up two four years ago in 7th grade.  
I got off the chair and threw out my pretty much untouched dinner, then grabbed a water and went to my room.

I walked into the bathroom connected to it and checked my weight, 95 pounds. For my height at 5'1", 98 was underweight so I was 3 pounds under that and happy with it, however sick that sounds. I turned on the radio channel who always gave away tickets and immediately heard.  
Win Pierce The Veil tickets and a backstage pass to spend a day with them. Just be the first to answer all out questions correctly starting now! I started dialing their number as they were talking and pressed talk seconds after he said "now."  
It rang twice until the host answered, "hello?"  
I gathered all my courage since I hated talking on the phone, "hi. I'm trying to win the tickets."  
"Okay here's the questions. There's 10 of them, but if you get 9 you'll get the tickets, but no backstage pass. Ready?"  
"Yeah," I responded as he went through the questions and I got them all right.  
"Congratulations, you won," the host said, excitedly. Then he took the call off the air so I could give him the information so he could email me the tickets and passes.


	2. Caraphernalia

The next day was Saturday so I didn't have to deal with people. I slipped on my sweats and an over-sized, plain grey sweatshirt. I opened up my email and printed out the tickets and passes. The concert was next Friday night and my goal was not to cut until then so they wouldn't see bright red marks. I planned out what to wear and decided on my favorite ptv outfit. Now I just had to make it to next Friday.

~Monday~  
I hid as much as possible from everyone, determined not to cut. It worked pretty well, but I knew people would figure out what I was doing and start looking for me.

~Tuesday~  
I noticed a few people getting suspicious including Alexa who pulled me over at the end of the day, "Brianna what's going on?"

"I'm trying to see if I can just avoid the bullies and stuff," I explained, not mentioning the concert.

"Oh. So its not me?" she said.

For a minute I thought she was worried about me, but she just cared about herself, "no." I snapped and walked home.

I knew I couldn't even go in my secret room without cutting, but being let down again was cracking me. No, I'm just being too sensitive. She didn't mean it that way. But think about it. The past two days no one even cared that you were hiding. Would they even care if you were dead? The voice in my head started and I shook it away, but relented and started cutting again, pretty deeply, again having to hold my right wrist tightly. I wrapped it up and covered it with my sweatshirt.\

~Friday~  
I only had a couple hours left, but today had been the worst of the week. I had at least five girls following me around until I ran into the girl's bathroom and cried. After school I walked back crying and slipped into my room, running past my mom who was on a call. I ran into my secret room and made dozens of tiny, barely bleeding cuts, hoping they would heal in an hour or two. Then I jumped in the shower and jumped out, doing my hair and getting dressed. It was 4pm by the time I was ready. I got in my car and drove to the concert and walked in. I showed them my "hang out with the band pass" and they brought me to a room and walked in telling me to wait there while she told them about me. She quickly came back out and told me to go in.


	3. Bulletproof Love

I was so scared to walk in, but sighed and pushed open the door and slipped in smiling. They were all standing up, waiting for her, Vic, Mike, Tony, and Jaime. They each said hi and hugged her and then sat back down.  
"Your name is Brianna, right?" Vic asked.  
"Yeah," I smiled, extremely excited.  
"Tell us about you," Jaime smiled back.  
"Um I'm 17, turning 18 in August. I live about an hour north with my mom, just the two of us. I'm a junior and get pretty decent grades and I play softball and roller hockey," I said a couple things that came to my mind.  
"What about friends?" Vic asked, looking kind of confused. I guess he thought that would be a main focus in my life, being a teenage girl.  
"I don't have any, I don't really fit in at school," I explained.  
"Oh. I think we all kind of know what that feels like. It happens to everyone," Tony answered.  
"Yeah I don't really mind. I have things to keep me busy," I said, smiling again.  
We talked about random stuff until it was time for a soundcheck.  
"Meet us back here after the concert, we have a party here afterwards."  
"Ok," I said. I walked out and around the complex to where people were waiting and one of the first on the line.  
I got into the front row at the concert and started taking pictures as it filled up. The band came on and played so many songs, everyone cheered and sang along the whole time until it was over.

~back in the previous room~  
I got in there beforehand the band did which surprised them as they walked in.

~omniscient pov~  
"Hi," she said as they all sat down. Everyone responded except for Jaime since he saw her arm. Her sleeve had rolled up and through a space in her bracelets he saw tons of skin tone scars and bright red gashes and bandaids. He looked up to see her smiling and thought how she was so deceiving. She masked every amount of pain as though nothing had ever brought her down.

"Guys. Group meeting outside," he tried to keep his voice from cracking as the walked to the door. Brianna thought nothing of it as they piled out so she sat comfortably on the couch.

~by the band~  
"What's wrong?" Mike asked, his question speaking for all their confused faces.

"She cuts A LOT. I saw all the scars and fresh ones when I sat down. We gotta help her," he explained, shaking his head. Their expressions changed as they realized the dead give aways, bracelets, long sleeves in fairly warm weather, and how she kept glancing at her wrist every so often.

"Who's gonna mention it?" Vic asked.

"I will. I saw them," Jaime answered. Then they walked back into the room.

~Brianna's pov~  
They all walked back in, but Jaime didn't go to his seat. Instead he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hands, pulling them towards him. 'He knows' I thought, my breathing picking up.  
He took off the two, wide bracelets and slid my sleeve all the way up and sighed. "Why Brianna?"

"The whole story or the quick one?"

He sat next to me and it was scary to see their happiness be replaced with seriousness. "The whole truth," he emphasized on the last word, meaning no dumbass excuses.

"My dad ditched when I was 5 and I was bullied for it. I moved to a different school in 4th grade but it just got worse. And my step-dad was verbally abusive. He would call me things and say I couldn't do anything right so I started cutting. He finally left in 7th grade but then I started having panic attacks from all the stress. Because the last week before he moved out he screamed at every little thing and there was so much fighting. We moved and I switched schools again in 6th grade, the year before he moved out and I wasn't bullied anymore. But then everyone started again in freshman year and I lost all my friends. So I've been cutting since 5th grade," I let out the whole story.

Vic nearly slammed the table at the last sentence and muttered, "so young." By the end of it I was nearly crying and Jaime rubbed my back. Tony and Mike were in awe and seemed angry at the same time. I was embarrassed that I had just said everything little thing that had ever happened to me in front of my heroes.


	4. A Match Into Water

I blushed from how embarrassed I was from telling them. Now it would be awkward. Just thinking how they would probably ask me to never do it again and then shoo me away made me start to tear up and dug my face into Jaime's chest. I barely realized I was crying until I pulled away and his shirt was wet. "Sometimes I wish I would stop. I can make it a day or two, but when I don't cut...things seem to get worse. And I don't have anyone to talk to," I sniffed as I explained.

"What about your mom? Where is she?" Tony asked.

"She's a good mom, we get along well. But it's hard for her, being a single mom. She works from home, but its not like she's with me, she's involved in her work too much. Every time I try to talk to her she gets a call and walks away," I replied.

"Oh," he said, looking down.

"What if you stayed with us for the rest of the tour? We could try to help you get better," Mike offered looking at the rest of the band who nodded in agreement.

"Sure...If I'm not too much trouble," I replied, trying to bite my lip to keep from smiling.

"Okay. I'll run you home so you can get your stuff and then we'll come back here," Jaime said.

~Brianna's house~  
We slipped in through the back door, knowing my mom would be expecting me late. I wrote a note on the counter. I've been invited to go on tour. I'll be back when its over. Then we walked up to my room. It was covered in posters, pictures, paintings, drawings. The sheets were black and bright green on my bed. The carpet was black and the walls didn't really have a color anymore. There was a big window on one wall covered in curtains that were made of the shirts that were too small. "This is awesome," Jaime said in awe of the artwork, posters, and decoration.

"Thanks," I laughed at how excited he seemed to be. I grabbed my old duffel bag with wheels that I got for the 7th grade camping trip. I filled all my clothes, but left the ones I hated, then walked into the bathroom. I took all my shampoo/conditioner and girl stuff. Then glanced at the bag with the spare razors, gauze, and bandaids. I wasn't ready to give it up just yet and shoved it in my bag too. I walked back to where Jaime was standing, grazing his hands over the pictures I kept of when I was younger and still talked to people.

"I would love to see some of your home videos," he joked, wondering what I was like.

I opened a draw full of the dvds that were converted from vcr tapes. "Take a bunch that sound interesting," I offered, laughing.

He found about 20 and shoved them into my bag and we started to walk down the stairs when I heard a clink, "shit," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Occasionally my mom drinks too much. Tonight might be one of those nights," I whispered, extremely worried. 

We sneaked out as quiet as possible, but I heard the footsteps, "Brianna, what are you doing?" she slurred.

"Just getting water," Jaime had already slipped out of the house with my bag. 

"Okay..." she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I walked out of the back door and into the truck, "lets hurry," I urged.

He pulled out of the driveway, "what happened?"

"I told her I was just getting water and she walked away," I explained. He nodded and continued the 20 minute drive to the venue.

~on the tour bus~  
They gave me my own little bunk and a couple drawers for clothes and stuff underneath it that I shoved all my stuff into. I brought the bag full of razors into the bathroom along with my shower stuff and turned the shower on. When it warmed up, I stepped inside and wet my hair. I cleaned myself off then shaved and then stepped out. I wrapped my dark blue towel around myself then grabbed the bag and pulled out a razor. "It's my fault that she's drunk again. She hates me," I muttered as I sliced through my skin enough for it to be almost gushing. 

~Mike's pov~  
I walked past the bathroom to her a couple words that Brianna said, "my fault...she's drunk...hate me." Dammit. It hit me that she might be cutting again. So I shoved open the door, which luckily couldn't lock. Vic gave me a weird look from a few feet away. I was right and saw her clenching the razor in her left hand and watching her right wrist bleed. I grabbed onto her from behind making her let out a short scream. I then tightened my grip on each wrist; her right to stop the bleeding and her left so she would drop the blade. She attempted an odd-angled kick, but it failed and as she started crying I brought her to the floor, holding her more gently and rocking back and forth. Vic, Tony, and Jaime looked through the door and paled at the sight as Jaime pushed forward and grabbed a bandage from the cabinet and wrapped it around her wrist tightly.  
When he had it under control I let go and hurried to the kitchen sink to wash away her blood all over my hand that was making my stomach churn.

~Jaime's pov~   
I was sitting in the back room of the bus with Tony when we heard a scream and looked at each other, confused until we realized that Brianna was here. I jumped up, him trailing me and went to where Vic was pale and saw Mike holding down a struggling, crying Brianna and her bloody wrist. I thought fast and found wrapping to stop the bleeding and then held her to me, letting Mike get up. She cried for what seemed like hours until she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to my bunk and laid down next to her and we both fell asleep.


End file.
